On An Island
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Complete* What if Syaoran was alone on an island because of a plane crash where no one but him survived. One day Sakura's boat crashed and as Syaoran she was the only one alive. They find each other but there is one problem. Sakura can’t talk.
1. When We Met

Hey all well I was thinking of a fic I could do and then I thought what if Syaoran was alone on an island because of a plane crash where no one but him survived. One day Sakura was on a boat and it crashed and as Syaoran she was the only one alive. They find each other but there is one problem… Sakura can't talk. Please R+R!!! S+S!!! REWROTE THIS!

I don't own CCS!!

On an Island

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

Dreams

Syaoran's POV

I looked around and I could not see any thing. I then remembered what happened to the plane it had crashed leaving only me as the survivor now like many movies I have seen I am the only one on this island all alone. How am I going to live? Well like in the movies the person always finds away. I am not afraid because I know that the person in the movie always lives and sometimes some one comes on the island or the person gets saved.

I thought that three years ago but still I am all alone on this island and no one will save me now. 

I sat on the beach looking out into the sea. ~It is a beautiful place but I would love to leave it. ~

"Well it is time to get my dinner," I said to myself 

"Black come on it is time for dinner." I called loudly as a black panther came out.

I looked around for a good spot to fish when I saw a girl about my age lying in the sand. I quickly ran to her to make sure she was alive. ~Thank god she is alive. ~ I thought to my self as I picked her up and took her to my home, well tree house.

"Well Black looks like we have company finally." I said fixing up her wounds and lying her softly into my bed to rest.

I quickly went to catch some dinner for not just two but three.

~Thank you god I finally have someone to talk to! ~

I went into the tree house and looked at the girl. 

~I had seen some girls when I was in China but none as pretty as her. ~

I watched as the girl opened her eyes, stood up and then saw Black and she got scared and sat back down.

"Don't worry he well not hurt you." I said petting Black slowly. 

The green-eyed girl looked at me and I saw her try to say something but nothing came out. She started to cry softly.

I looked at her and then realized she could not talk any more. 

"Don't worry. What do we need voices for any way. I held her hand and she stopped crying.

I looked at her and said, "Now what is you name?"

She looked around and jumped out of bed she pointed her finger to the out side of the room.

"You want me to come with you?"

She nodded.

She took a stick and spelled out

S-A-K-U-R-A

"Sakura is it?"

She nodded again.

"Mine is Syaoran." she looked up into my deep brown eyes and then wrote How did you get here?

"Well it is a long story. Come lets make a fire and I well tell you." (Ok people Syaoran is sixteen and so is Sakura)

He told her about the plane crash and how he thought for along time it was a movie and he would get saved.

"Well I found out that this is not a movie."

She looked and me and I could see she felt sorry because she could not talk to me. ~He has been wishing for along time for someone to talk to and when I come I can't talk. ~

She looked at me with sadness filled in her face.

"Don't worry Sakura I don't mind that you can't talk. I can understand some of what you are trying to say."

She pointed to the panther.

"That is Black I met him two years ago he was the only think that I 

could have company till now." I said smiling at her.

She then drew a boat and put a girl in the water

"So your boat sank and you swam here."

She nodded and then looked up.

"You're family died?"

She shook her head.

"Oh they did not come with you right?"

She nodded once more.

I sat back and then said "living here is not as bad as I thought it would be but I do miss my family. I have four sisters and my mother my father died when I was young."

Sakura took the stick and wrote I miss my dad and brother, my mom died when I was young too.

"Well Sakura we have a lot in common. Stranded on an island, one parent is gone and annoying siblings," Sakura giggled. (If people can't talk does that mean they can't giggle? I don't really know but I just made she giggled.) "Come on we have to go to bed. We have to get up early."

Sakura looked confused. 

"Well just because we are on a permanent vacation does not mean we don't have work. We have to build another room and bed for you and get food. Also I was thinking we could build, lets see, a pool hmm and maybe a mansion what do you think."

Sakura nodded with a smile on her face.

"We also got to some more clothes for you."

Sakura ran to the beach and got a bag, she held it up.

"Oh well you got that are ready."

Sakura was not able to sleep at all that night. 

~ I wonder how he lived here for five years, I remember when he was on the news, his family was looking for him all over and they still did not give up. I wonder if we well ever be found. ~

Sakura went to sleep next to Black.

I woke up early like every day and trained and waited for Sakura to wake up. I did not want to wake her up early. She must have been tired from all that swimming.

"Sakura wake up."

Sakura opened her eye she looked at him

"I know but you still got to get up come on. Believe it or not it is only 6 o clock. I bet you are wondering how I know right."

Sakura nodded.

"Come and get up and I will show you."

Sakura got up and changed quickly.

"See look at the sun."

Sakura did and looked back at me.

"See I use to never know that time because when I was training in the woods there were not clocks so I use to look at the sun to tell me what time it was."

I told Sakura about how to tell time and about my training.

Sakura took a stick and wrote can I learn your training?

"Sure why not but first we have to build your room." (Ok if any of you are wondering why Syaoran is so nice it is because well he has not seem a human in like six years. You would be nice so that person would stay right? Not that they have a choice.)

Normal POV

They built Sakura's room, which took like all day, and they had breakfast and dinner.

The next day

"Well Sakura there is not much to do now since all of our work is done." He looked at Sakura and she pointed to the lake.

"Do you want to go there?"

She nodded

"Ok let's go." They went to the lake and Sakura looked at Syaoran he took off his shirt. Sakura started to blush ~man I did not know he was this well hot! ~

Syaoran looked at Sakura, she took down her hair and jumped into

She looked at Syaoran and put on are you coming in or just want to look face.

"I am coming."

Syaoran then jumped into the lake

They swam around for sometime (now for the kawaii stuff!!)

"Hey Sakura!" she looked at him he splashed water in her face. She pouted and then swam under the water and went behind Syaoran and came up and pushed in underwater.

Sakura came up and stuck her tongue at Syaoran.

"Oh want to play now." he grabbed her and he led her to the waterfall and pushed her into it. ~That is cold! Sakura thought~

Syaoran started to laugh, "is it cold?" he smirked

Sakura came out and pushed him in but Syaoran grabbed Sakura and they both went into the really cold waterfall.

Sakura and Syaoran (still holding each other) looked into their eyes. 

Sakura reached up and touched his face and smiled. Syaoran put his hand threw her hair.

"You know Sakura I don't think it is cold any more."

Sakura smirked "you agree?" Asked Syaoran

She nodded and put on an evil smirk she dove under the water past the waterfall and Syaoran followed her. She got up for air and Syaoran then tickled her (hey just because he has not seen people for three years does not mean that he can't be, hmm what is the word naughty or should I say kawaii!!)

Sakura looked at his deep brown eyes and put her hands on his chest.

She pointed to the sunset.

"You want to go see it?"

She nodded. (man she nods to much!)

Syaoran got out of the water and picked Sakura up out of the water.

They got on some dry clothes and went to see the sunset

"The sunsets here are really beautiful."

Sakura nodded in agreement. 

She looked at the sunset but the whole time Syaoran was looking at Sakura ~she is so beautiful, the light in her hair, her beautiful green eyes. Syaoran thought~

Sakura looked back at Syaoran who was looking at the sunset know. ~He is so cute, his dark brown hair, his deep amber eyes. ~

They both looked at the sunset and mesmerized each other.

They were not just looking at the beautiful sky!

Well that is it so far!!!! And well S+S ever get saved from that island?? Well R+R!!! I hope you like it!!! How do you like it? Yes S+S!!  Please R+R!!

From MoshiMoshiQueen


	2. Finally a Family

Well here is the next chapter!! Really hope you like it!! Please R+R!!  
  


On An Island

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

^Dreams, Flash Backs^

(Me Talking)

Normal POV 

That Night

"Good-bye Sakura see you when you get back." said her father.

Sakura got on the boat. Crash!! The boat was being flooded and the storm was getting worse every minuet. Sakura jumped over board not waiting for the safety boat.  Then she started to swim she knew something was wrong. The safety boat then got turned over and stunk and the boat went with it bringing down many people with it. Sakura just kept swimming.

"Sakura," Tomoyo cried, "Where are you?"

"Sakura-san come back," said Eriol

"Please come back." Tomoyo started to cry all of her friends were as well. 

Sakura woke up and started to cry she went to Syaoran's room and woke him up.

"Sakura what is wrong." she hugged him.

"Had a nightmare huh?"

She nodded "Come on get in." Sakura climbed in his bed and hugged him.

"Don't worry Sakura what ever that dream was about I am sure that it will not come true." Sakura shook her head.

"Was it about the crash?" She nodded.

Syaoran ran his hand threw her hair and she stopped crying.

She looked up at him and hugged him again.

"Well Sakura we well stay together and no matter what I well keep you safe." He kissed her head. Sakura laid her head and Syaoran's chest and listened to him breath. She slowly fell asleep (now if that was not romantic then I don't know what is!!)

Syaoran was still putting his hand threw her hair. "Don't worry Sakura I well take care of you, and I promise we well get home some how." He kissed her forehead and went to bed.  

Sakura woke up and looked at him sleep she laid her head back down to listen to him breath. She held onto his hand and got up slowly and kissed his head.

She went and got breakfast for them.

"Hey." Syaoran said.

She looked at him and smiled. Then they trained with Syaoran's sword.

Training!

"Ok good thing I have an another sword." He held on to her showing her the different movements.

After and hour of training Sakura finally got most of it.

She looked at him.

"Yes it is hard. I learned when I was six years old. It was hard when I first did it to. But once you practice a lot you will get it."

Sakura nodded and kept practicing.

She stopped to take a break and watched Syaoran train looking so gracefully in all of his moves.

She was mesmerized but him.

She smiled and watched him for hours.

That night

Sakura went into Syaoran's room and lied down next to him.

"So Sakura back again?"

She nodded.

"No nightmares I hope." she shook her head.

"So I guess this is going to be an every day thing huh?"

Sakura blushed.

"Hey I don't mind at all sleep with me when ever you want." She started to blush really hard.

"Well I mean not sleep with me I meant in bed with me."

She blushed even harder.

"No I meant umm…"

She smiled and kissed him passionately and then looked at him deeply.

"Well that is a way to get me quite."

She smiled and pulled the blankets over her.

Syaoran put his hand around her and hugged her. (Kawaii right?!!!)

Syaoran's POV

The Next Morning

I woke up slowly with someone in my arms. ~Well I good get use to this. ~

I did not move because I was afraid I would wake up Sakura.

I looked over at her sleeping peacefully.

"She is so beautiful and cute when she is sleeping. I have never felt this way about anyone. I guess it is what my sisters told me about, the feeling in your stomach. Is it love?"

Sakura woke up and nodded.

"So it is love. Now how would you know."

She pointed to her ears and smiled.

"So you mean love is that feeling in your stomach and that I can understand you even if you don't talk?"

She laid down on my chest and breathed in slowly.

"I guess I was right?"

She smiled and played with my hair.

"We sure did fall in love quick? A match made in heaven."

She giggled.

Seven months later!!!! (Sorry I skipped! But as you can see they don't do much. It is just an island what are you suppose to do? Nothing?)

"Sakura you should not be working so hard."

She looked at him and smiled he went up to her and hugged her. "Well how is our little boy." he touched her stomach.

Sakura looked at him and put on the, it will be a girl face.

"You know it will be a boy." He smiled and kissed her. (Well I guess they did not wait that long to "have a child")

"Can you believe it well only be four more months tell our child well be here." (In other words they went to bed together umm and have been together for five months.)

Sakura smiled and finished her food.

They went and took a walk around the beach holding each other. (Kawaii!!)

(Hehehehe is it a boy or girl?)

Four Months Later!! (Goman I'm skipping around!)

Sakura looked around for Syaoran.

He was out getting dinner for her

"Hey Sakura look it got…" he stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura what is wrong?" she pointed to her stomach

"Is the baby coming?"

She nodded painfully.

"Ok Sakura I don't really know what to do so help me here."

She pointed to the hot water and then the blankets.

"Breath Sakura."

She glared at him.

"Ok now what to I do?"

She held out her hand he grabbed on it and she held his hand tighter.

"Sakura you are killing my hand."

"Push Sakura."

She glared at him again.

Finally after 4 hours

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Syaoran held the baby in his arms

"It is a girl!!"

Sakura held the baby in her arms and smiled. She kissed Syaoran and then she went to bed.

"Good night my love." she kissed Sakura and held the baby in his arms.

Syaoran cleaned up and went sat down holding their baby.

"We have to find a name for you little one." He rocked her back and forth. Syaoran held the baby in his arms and fell asleep.

Syaoran woke up because Sakura kissed him

"Good morning Sakura and good morning little one."

"Sakura what should we call her?"

Sakura got a stick and wrote down Ying Fa. 

"That is a great name for her."

"What do you think my little one?"

The little girl giggled and played with his finger.

"I think she likes it too."

Syaoran held his child and laughed.

"She is just as beautiful as you are."

Sakura blushed and pointed to the beach.

"Ok let's go on our first walk as a family." (Do I really have to say who is talking? Duh, Syaoran is the only one who can talk right now!)

Walking into the Sun Set together.

Well that is the end of that chapter!! I really hoped you liked it!! The next chapter will probably will be the last chapter!! Sorry about the delay!! Please R+R!! I will rewrite the last chapter soon and I might make it longer. Please R+R!!


	3. Be Blind For You

Well let's begin where I left off!! Please R+R!!! Hope you like it!! More kawaii scenes of S+S!!! Ok I will be skipping around from months and years like in the last chapter!

On An Island

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Next month

"Happy Birthday Sakura." he kissed her.

Syaoran said, "Make a wish."

~ I wish things well be this good always ~

Sakura held up Ying Fa and smiled.

~Life is so good now. Maybe landing on this island was not such a bad idea. ~

The Next Year

"Come on Ying Fa lets go to see mommy." Said (Duh Syaoran)

Syaoran picked her up and carried her to the tree house.

"Sakura come on lets go and take a walk."

Sakura came out she nodded.

"Go to Mommy Ying Fa.'

The little one-year-old little girl walked slowly to her mommy but she fell Sakura caught her.

"Well little one I guess you are not that good at walking yet."

Sakura kissed him and their daughter.

When they walking on the beach they saw a boat

Syaoran yelled "HEY OVER HERE!!!"

The captain looked threw the telescope

"Oh my, it is the missing people Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran!"

"Steer the boat towards that island!!"

"Yes Sir."

"Sakura go pack a bag ok?"

She nodded and ran towards their house quickly.

She packed all that they would keep and ran back to Syaoran and Ying Fa.

"Sakura there you are come on we are going home."

Sakura looked back a their old house.

"I know Sakura I well miss it too but this is our last chance." 

They said good-bye to Black who had his own family now.

He hugged her and they went aboard the ship.

"Well Ms. Kinomoto Mr. Syaoran it is good to see ya and who is this little one?"

"This is Ying Fa our daughter."

"Well hello little one." Ying Fa hid behind Syaoran.

"Ying Fa is a little shy; she has never seen other people but Sakura and I before."

"Were there any other survivors?" 

Syaoran and Sakura shook their heads.

"Well at least you two are alive, we well be arriving in Japan in a few hours and both of your families well be there because today is the memory day of the two crashes."

Sakura and Syaoran did miss their old home but they were glad to go home.

Syaoran hugged Sakura.

"Ying Fa come here you little girl."

Ying Fa had taken the captain's hat; she had never seen one before.

"Don't worry let her have it tell we arrive to Japan."

Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly as they watched the island there home for a long time disappear as they sailed back to there real home.

Hours later 

"Well it was nice seeing you both."

"Take the taxi to the Memory Area it well get to you your families."

Sakura, Syaoran and Ying Fa went into the taxi and told the driver where to go.

_We arrived!!_

The Taxi stopped at a huge park the one Sakura had seen when she was little.

Sakura held onto Syaoran's hand. They looked at each other and Ying Fa then stood behind Syaoran.

They walked a little while and then a crowd of people turned around

"Sakura!" Yelled Tomoyo

Tomoyo hugged Sakura.

"You are alive I thought you were gone forever." Cried Tomoyo.

"Syaoran!" Yelled Yelan

"Mother! It is so good to see you!"

Everyone went up to them.

"Sakura what is wrong how come you are not saying any thing." asked Tomoyo.

"Sakura can't talk she lost her voice in the crash." Said Syaoran.

Sakura held onto Syaoran's hand.

Ying Fa tugged Syaoran's clothes Syaoran then picked Ying Fa up.

"Who is this?" asked one of his sisters

"This is Ying Fa our daughter."

Everyone got quiet "Are you two are married?" Asked Rika

"Well not really there is not place to get married on an island." Said Syaoran.

Sakura held his hand. Syaoran looked at her and said, "Right, but we well get married."

Sakura smiled and looked at her dad and went and hugged him tightly.

"It is so good to see you Sakura," he said.

Sakura looked at Syaoran again.

"Sakura thinks we should sit down and talk."

"Crystal come here!" Said Tomoyo.

"But mommy I want to see Ying Fa."

Sakura looked at Eriol and then at Tomoyo she smiled and hugged Eriol and then Tomoyo.

She looked at Syaoran again.

"Yeah everything has changed Sakura." he held her hand and kissed her.

"It is good to be home again." Sakura nodded.

Syaoran told them the story and about everything. Least to say Touya was not too happy about his sister having a child are ready.

Everyone told them about their lives and what they did and how they knew they were alive.

Sakura hugged all of the other people's families who loved one never made it. Syaoran did the same. All this time they were waiting for their loved ones to come back and now they know they never well.

Sakura found out that while she was gone doctors had found out a way to get people voices back but Sakura did not want that yet because she had a bond with Syaoran because of her lose of voice. Later in Sakura and Syaoran's life together they went back to that island and it was better than ever. They later had two more children one boy and one girl they were twins. They died together at the old age of 99.

The Grave Said,

To Young Children who met on an island become bonded till the end of their life. May we remember them always.

Sakura and Syaoran Li

September 11, 2001

(In remembrance of September 11 attacks.)

_The End_

Well that is it!!!! How did you like it?? I hope you liked it; I could not really find a better ending!!! Well I think it was a great ending!!!! It was a good S+S!!! I own Ying Fa I made her up!!! Please R+R!!!!

I do take flames but please be nice about it!!! Oh I added a little E+T at the end if you did not know Crystal was Eriol and Tomoyo's daughter. Sorry short fic but I made it longer than before!!!

Peace Out,

Moshi-san


End file.
